Une vengeance originale
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post OST, Angelica a décidé de se venger de Jack en le doublant sur son propre terrain… Va-t-elle réussir ?Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits sur le thème Sous anonymat


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou, comme Dulanoire me l'avait demandé voici un tout nouveau yuri, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Une vengeance originale**

Angelica Teach jeta un regard critique sur la jeune femme vêtue de noir qui avançait vers elle, une expression surprise sur le visage.

« Mademoiselle Gorrion ?

- Madame Turner, » s'inclina Angelica.

Elizabeth posa un regard indécis sur la femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle-même qui lui faisait face.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je, nous sommes nous déjà rencontrées ? »

Angelica nota avec dépit la peau fraiche de la jeune femme et ses cheveux blonds dont la robe sombre faisait ressortir l'éclat. Agacée, elle repoussa toute idée de comparaison et se força à sourire.

« Non, mais William m'a énormément parlé de vous dans ses lettres. »

Les yeux de la jeune blonde s'allumèrent et elle se pencha sur elle avec avidité.

« Will ? Vous connaissez mon mari ?

- Pourquoi m'aurait il écrit sinon ? » Rétorqua Angelica.

Une vague expression de doute passa sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle fixa la femme qui lui faisait face. Sa visiteuse portait une robe richement brodée d'un rouge soutenu qui mettait en valeur sa carnation d'espagnole et dévoilait une poitrine opulente.

« Je suis sa cousine, Angelica. Précisa cette dernière.

- J'ignorais que Will avait une cousine, murmura Elizabeth.

- Du côté de sa mère, Arabella, ma mère Gloria était la fille de sa tante, donc en fait je pense que l'on peut dire que… »

Elizabeth l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Laissez j'ai compris l'idée. »

Là-dessus la jeune femme fit signe à Angelica de la suivre dans le salon et la jeune andalouse retint un sifflement de justesse. C'était que la demoiselle en plus d'être jolie avait les poches pleines…

« Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, » proposa Elizabeth.

Angelica aperçut l'éclat de méfiance dans les yeux de la jeune femme et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir sacrifié plusieurs mois à se renseigner sur Elizabeth Swann et William Turner.

« Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais ici, soupira t'elle.

- Je l'admets, » répondit prudemment Elizabeth.

Angelica grimaça et prit son souffle pour raconter l'histoire qu'elle avait passé deux jours entiers à échafauder.

« La curiosité. »

La main d'Elizabeth trembla légèrement et elle la fixa.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Angelica la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur.

« Voyez-vous Elizabeth, je peux vous appeler Elizabeth ? Will m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre. »

Elizabeth se détendit imperceptiblement et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Will et moi nous jouions beaucoup ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants. Et puis ma mère s'est remariée et nous sommes partis…Puis celle de Will est morte et…

- Oui, je comprends, répondit Elizabeth.

- Enfin, William et moi nous avons tenté de garder le contact, par lettres même si elles étaient de plus en plus rares à mon grand regret. Je crois que mon cousin était fort pris par les préparatifs de votre mariage et ensuite j'ai appris que… que vous aviez disparus et comme le destin m'a donné l'occasion de venir à Port Royal, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous rencontrer. Et puis j'ai estimé que c'était mon devoir. »

Elizabeth la regarda, perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Oui, je comprends, ça doit vous paraitre fou mais lorsque j'ai su que Will avait disparu, que sa tête était mise à prix et que la vôtre…

- Nous avons été amnistiés par le Roi Georges lui-même, la coupa Elizabeth. Il s'est rendu compte que les accusations de ce fou de Beckett n'avaient aucun fondement.

- Oui, oui, bien entendu, s'empressa de répondre Angelica. Après tout je suis bien placée pour savoir que Will déteste les pirates, même si d'une certaine manière c'est grâce à eux que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

- Will vous a parlé de ça ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Oui et de vos leçons d'escrime, trois heures par jour et de votre premier baiser sur les remparts et…

- S'il vous plait, la coupa Elizabeth, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. C'est difficile d'en parler, maintenant que Will, qu'il est loin de moi. »

Angelica hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et reprit.

« Je sais, il circule les plus folles rumeurs sur son compte, on dit qu'il a pris la place de Davy Jones. »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net à cette déclaration et la fixa d'un œil mauvais.

« Qu'êtes vous venue faire ici ? »

Angelica blêmit en comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une erreur puis soupira alors qu'elle échafaudait un plan de rechange.

« D'accord… Si je suis au courant pour le Hollandais Volant, c'est parce que je suis moi-même, un pirate. »

La méfiance d'Elizabeth s'accentua et Angelica soupira.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle mes échanges épistolaires avec Will se sont raréfiés, il désapprouvait mon choix. Je reconnais avoir menti mais vous n'avez pas été tout à fait honnête vous non plus. Ce qui est bien naturel au vu des circonstances. Mais souvenez-vous Elizabeth, la grand-mère de Will était un pirate et je reconnais que j'ai suivi l'exemple de ma tante plutôt que de rester dans le couvent dans lequel mon beau père m'avait fait enfermer après la mort de ma mère. Si ce que Will m'a raconté sur vous, c'est le genre de chose que vous pouvez comprendre. »

Elizabeth hésita et Angelica se félicita d'avoir réellement trouvé la cousine de Will et de lui avoir volé les rares lettres que le jeune homme lui avait envoyées après l'avoir supprimée.

« Tenez. »

Elizabeth prit les papiers et son cœur se serra en reconnaissant l'écriture laborieuse de Will.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à être un peu méfiante.

-C'est bien naturel dans votre position, » ronronna Angelica.

Ensuite la jeune femme se leva sous le regard étonné d'Elizabeth.

« Tout comme le fait d'être réticente à l'égard d'une parente peu recommandable qui viendrait vous rendre visite. Je vais donc vous laisser. Je séjournerais à l'auberge durant une semaine, envoyez un domestique si vous souhaitez me rencontrer à nouveau. »

Un peu perdue, Elizabeth se leva.

« Je…

- Au revoir Elizabeth. » Trancha Angelica.

()()

Une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure, la jeune femme se permit un sourire. Son histoire était parfaite. Et on disait Elizabeth Swann curieuse… Ca ne pouvait que marcher.

_**Trois jours plus tard, **_

Nonchalamment allongée sur son lit, Angelica fixait la poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Jack qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la dernière humiliation qu'elle avait subie. Le visage d'Angelica se contracta au souvenir de l'île sur laquelle Jack l'avait abandonnée et elle enfonça ses doigts dans la cire de la poupée.

« Crois moi Jack, tu vas regretter de t'être moqué de moi. » Grinça t'elle.

L'esprit d'Angelica dériva jusqu'à son évasion de l'île. Mue par son besoin de vengeance, elle avait écumé les tavernes à la recherche de renseignements sur Jack. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris l'existence d'Elizabeth Swann, la femme qui, aux dires de plusieurs anciens matelots, avait suffisamment troublé Jack Sparrow pour qu'il la laisse le tuer, la nomme Roi de la Confrérie et abandonne l'immortalité pour que la donzelle conserve son semblant d'époux. Un exploit auquel elle ne pouvait penser qu'avec rancœur. On disait aussi qu'après l'avoir abandonnée, le premier geste de Jack avait été de visiter la délicieuse Madame Turner, visite qui l'avait laissé encore plus frustré qu'auparavant attendu que la dame s'évertuait à lui refuser ses faveurs.

Angelica grimaça au souvenir d'Elizabeth. Trop blonde, trop jeune, trop jolie. Et elle connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir qu'il ressentait plus que des frémissements pour cette femme. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait surement pas sacrifié autant de choses pour la posséder. Elle avait donc décidé que sa vengeance se porterait sur la jeune femme. Elle la posséderait. Et elle ferait en sorte que Jack sache qu'elle avait réussi où il avait échoué. Seulement pour ça… Encore fallait-il qu'Elizabeth morde à l'hameçon.

Un coup discret à sa porte la fit sursauter et Angelica sourit à la vue de la missive que portait le coursier de l'auberge. Elizabeth était ferrée.

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Assise avec indolence dans le salon des Swann, Angelica sourit à Elizabeth qui la régalait depuis trois heures de ses souvenirs de romance baveuse avec son forgeron qui commençait à lui taper fermement sur les nerfs. A entendre la jeune femme, Will était presque un saint, un modèle. En tous les cas, il devait être drôlement ennuyeux…

« Parlez-moi de Will, comment était-il enfant ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Angelica eut vaguement pitié de la lueur désespérée qui brillait dans les yeux d'Elizabeth puis elle déroula son histoire et dépeignit le petit garçon droit, courageux, gentil qu'Elizabeth rêvait d'entendre.

_**Deux jours plus tard,**_

Angelica éclata de rire alors qu'Elizabeth lui racontait avec des mimiques appuyées ses aventures insulaires avec Jack. Pendant une seconde, elle songea que si Jack n'avait pas autant convoité cette fille, elle aurait pu en faire une amie.

« Mais ce pirate, il ne te trouble pas ?

- Jack ? Il trouble tout le monde, plaisanta Elizabeth. Seulement il n'aime qu'une chose, sa liberté. » Imita t'elle.

Le visage d'Angelica s'assombrit.

« Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, c'est Jack après tout… »

Un silence s'installa et Angelica se décida à reprendre.

« Pourquoi ce noir ?

- Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne portes que du noir ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

« Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas vu Will et il me reste encore de nombreuses années à l'attendre. Alors, je préfère…Une couleur qui décourage les hommes. »

Angelica retint son amertume. Elizabeth ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le noir ne faisait que la faire paraitre plus belle.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas d'hommes dans ta vie ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

Angelica lissa patiemment les plis de sa robe puis sourit.

« Non, je préfère prendre le plaisir où je le trouve. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux mais pas assez vite pour qu'Angelica ne lise pas l'envie dans son regard. La jeune femme sourit légèrement et resservit une tasse de thé à Elizabeth. La dame était vertueuse mais cela lui coutait visiblement beaucoup.

_**Le lendemain**_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Angelica passa derrière Elizabeth qui tentait vainement de redresser le décolleté de sa robe.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

L'air de rien, elle frôla la peau de la jeune femme et Elizabeth se retourna.

« Merci Angelica. »

Cette dernière hésita à pousser son avantage, Elizabeth était troublée mais pas encore assez pour succomber.

« Ce diner va être si assommant que tu le penses ?

- T'as même pas idée, » soupira Elizabeth.

()()

Une heure plus tard, Angelica soupirait d'ennui. Elizabeth avait raison, cette soirée était sans doute la pire de toute sa vie. Entre les vieillards libidineux, les épouses jalouses, les bigotes collets montés et les jeunes coqs, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Elizabeth ait fui. Elle l'aurait fait à sa place.

Du coin de l'œil, Angelica vit sa nouvelle amie prendre un nouveau verre et sourit. Après tout quelques heures d'effort valaient bien une Elizabeth saoule et forcément plus malléable.

()()

Assises toutes les deux sur le lit d'Elizabeth, les deux jeunes femmes gloussaient à l'évocation de leur soirée.

« Le jeune Lovai t'a fait du charme toute la soirée, soupira Elizabeth.

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas remarqué, répondit négligemment Angelica en lui tendant un verre de vin.

- Oh si, crois moi je connais ce regard, » soupira Elizabeth.

Angelica la fixa et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu sais, William comprendrait si tu

- Je ne peux pas ! » La coupa Elizabeth.

Angelica referma ses mains sur les épaules d'Elizabeth.

« Je sais, détends toi. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux tandis qu'Angelica massait doucement ses épaules.

« Quelquefois, je préférerais qu'il soit mort. Souffla Elizabeth. Ou moi, ou les deux… C'est tellement… dur. »

Angelica sourit et accentua son massage.

« Tu pourrais…. Te faire plaisir seule. Tu sais avec les doigts. »

Elizabeth se retourna, le visage rouge.

« Je…

-Essaie, » souffla Angelica.

Elle se pencha sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Elizabeth. »

Le cœur battant Angelica attendit dans le couloir. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent puis elle entendit un soupir étouffé. Un sourire satisfait lui échappa, ce ne serait plus très long d'emmener Elizabeth où elle le désirait.

_**Quelques jours après**_

Assise en chemise dans le salon, Angelica dégustait un verre de vin tandis qu'Elizabeth soupirait pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Elizabeth la fixa.

« Non ! J'en ai assez, j'étouffe. »

Angelica se leva.

« Tu sais quoi ? On prend du rhum et on boit.

- Mais…. Les domestiques.

- Dans ta chambre allez viens. »

Amusée, Elizabeth la suivit et Angelica la servit largement.

Au bout d'une demi-bouteille, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Oh ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée, depuis, depuis Jack. »

La jeune femme s'interrompit et rougit.

« Ce n'est rien, la rassura Angelica en songeant avec amertume au pirate. Dis-moi tu parles beaucoup de ce Jack.

- Oh… je, rougit Elizabeth.

- Allons détends toi, c'est normal, tu es seule depuis tellement longtemps, » murmura Angelica.

Tout en parlant elle passa derrière Elizabeth et embrassa son cou. La jeune femme frémit et Angelica sentit son cœur battre plus vite contre sa paume.

« Angelica, qu'est-ce que tu fais….

- Rien, on est amies non ? »

Tout en parlant, Angelica empoigna le sein d'Elizabeth et commença à le caresser à travers la chemise. Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit et elle se pencha à son oreille.

« Moi aussi je me sens seule. »

Elizabeth, les joues rouges, se tourna vers elle et Angelica en profita pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Je…. Tu ferais mieux de partir, » souffla Elizabeth en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Angelica retint une exclamation de dépit et se leva, furieuse. Le pire c'était qu'elle commençait vraiment à en avoir envie. Agacée, elle claqua la porte tandis qu'Elizabeth sursautait, troublée.

_**Le lendemain**_

Nerveuse, Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration.

« Angelica, au sujet d'hier soir… »

La jeune andalouse se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules.

« Pas la peine de revenir là-dessus non ? »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et détourna le visage, embarrassée.

« Oui.. »

La journée se passa, pesante. Malgré tous les efforts d'Angelica, Elizabeth restait maussade et la jeune femme finit par renoncer.

« Je vais dormir, » annonça Elizabeth.

Restée seule, Angelica se servit copieusement de rhum tandis qu'elle ruminait son échec. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque plaint Jack. Elizabeth était insupportable, invivable !

Angelica monta pesamment l'escalier et s'immobilisa en entendant des sanglots étouffés provenant de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Sans bruit, elle poussa la porte et découvrit la jeune femme en larmes.

« Oh Elizabeth, » marmonna t'elle avant d'avancer vers elle.

Les bras d'Elizabeth se refermèrent autour d'elle et Angelica la serra contre elle.

« Calme toi.

- J'en ai tellement assez d'être seule, gémit Elizabeth.

- Je reste avec toi, » souffla Angélica.

Tout en parlant, elle caressa les cheveux blonds d'Elizabeth et l'allongea doucement.

« Calme toi… »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard perdu.

« Tu restes ? »

Angelica sentit l'espoir renaitre et se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Prenant garde à ne pas l'effaroucher, elle glissa ses lèvres sur son épaule découverte. Elizabeth ne protesta pas et Angelica laissa sa main remonter négligemment le long de sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est rien Elizabeth, juste une amie, » murmura-t-elle.

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement et Angelica sourit en comprenant que cela ne devait rien à un refus. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et la guida vers son entrejambe.

« Je vais t'aider Elizabeth, laisse toi aller. »

Elizabeth gémit alors que les doigts d'Angelica recouvraient les siens pour l'encourager à se caresser. La jeune femme rougit en découvrant sa propre humidité tandis qu'Angelica embrassait son épaule plus franchement. Elizabeth, le cœur battant, se retourna et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de nouveau. Angelica l'embrassa légèrement avant d'appuyer son baiser. Sous ses doigts, les cuisses d'Elizabeth s'écartèrent et Angelica recula.

« Comme ça, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit glisser lentement la chemise d'Elizabeth au-dessus de sa tête et découvrit ses seins menus.

« Ferme les yeux, » souffla t'elle en parsemant sa poitrine de petits baisers.

Elizabeth gémit faiblement tandis qu'Angelica léchait la pointe d'un de ses seins. Entre les cuisses d'Elizabeth, Angelica sentit sa main se couvrir d'humidité et elle glissa lentement sa bouche sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Un cri étouffé lui répondit et Angelica embrassa à pleine bouche l'intimité offerte. Sa langue glissa sur son clitoris gorgé de désir avant de s'insinuer dans la fente humide de son amie.

« Oh… » Souffla Elizabeth.

Angelica sourit de son abandon et son cœur accéléra sous l'effet du désir. Sa bouche s'activa de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'un soubresaut de plaisir agite le corps d'Elizabeth dont le cri de jouissance résonna dans la maison silencieuse. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Angelica remonta jusqu'à la jeune femme.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Tremblante sous la violence de son plaisir, Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Où as-tu appris ça ?

- Au couvent, » murmura Angelica avec un sourire.

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour et reprit avec hésitation.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'apprennes.

- Toutes les nuits si tu veux, » souffla Angelica.

Un regard brillant lui répondit et Elizabeth se pencha sur ses lèvres avec hésitation. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait, Angelica songea que finalement Jack pouvait prendre son temps pour revenir. Sa vengeance n'était plus si urgente tout compte fait.


End file.
